


Helping Hands

by serenityfails



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Digital Art, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/pseuds/serenityfails
Summary: Explicit Bull/Cassandra art, archived from tumblr.





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> My stance on Cassandra/Bull is that sometimes you want to fuck your pal once, just to work out some stress together, and then you go back to normal the next day and everything is cool.

  
  
  



End file.
